Bodoh
by revabhipraya
Summary: Entah siapa yang sesungguhnya bodoh di sini.


**Disclaimer:** Omen Series © Lexie Xu. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** Canon, (kemungkinan) spoiler, OOC, bahasa tidak baku, typo(s).

 **Summary:** Entah siapa yang sesungguhnya bodoh di sini.

 **Bodoh** oleh reycchi  
 _based on Sang Pengkhianat (Omen 6) halaman 209-218_

* * *

 _ **damian erlangga's pov**_

.

.

.

Baru saja aku dan Gil menyelesaikan lagu kedua kami dalam latihan ketika tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi. Tumben banget, biasanya di sekolah ini susah dapat sinyal, tapi ternyata ponselku masih cukup canggih untuk menangkap sinyal yang lewat sedikit. Kuambil ponselku yang ada di dalam saku celana, lalu kuperiksa isinya.

"Gil, gue ke toilet bentar, ya!"

"Oke, Dam!"

Aku segera menyingkir dari panggung, menggunakan izin ke toiletku untuk menyelinap ke gedung kelas. Gedung ini udah sepi, tentu karena jam pelajaran udah berakhir dan murid-murid yang masih berkegiatan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di gedung klub ketimbang kelas. Yah, yang sisa-sisa di sini paling para kutu buku yang hobi menyatroni buku paket demi ulangan di kemudian bulan.

Aku tiba di kelas XII IPA 1, mantan kelasku tercinta tempatku menjalin kasih dengan Putri Badai. Eh, nggak ding, sama sekali nggak ada yang namanya jalinan kasih antara aku dengan Putri, ataupun Putri denganku. Aku akui, aku emang suka dengan cewek jutek yang dijuluki putri es itu―dan dia juga suka padaku―tapi dia terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Dasar cewek jutek.

Pintu kelas masih terbuka, itu artinya masih ada siswa di dalamnya. Kuasumsikan siswa itu adalah Putri, yang memang tadi mengajakku bertemu di sini. Untuk apa sih, dia memintaku menemuinya segala? Dia benar-benar cari mati!

Aku melirik ke dalam kelas, dan menemukan sosok Putri yang tengah menatap kosong ke luar jendela. Sumpah, pada saat itu juga, jantungku rasanya berdebar-debar gak karuan seolah mau meledak. Ini Putri Badai, satu-satunya cewek yang berhasil bikin aku kelimpungan karena cinta mati padanya, tetapi pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk nggak lagi berhubungan denganku. Kami kini berpisah kelas, dan kini juga nyaris tidak pernah bicara―setidaknya sebelum insiden di rumah OJ atau siapapun lah itu, kami memang sempat diam-diaman.

Kukira aku udah berhasil melupakan betapa mungilnya cewek itu jika dibandingkan denganku. Kukira aku udah berhasil melupakan betapa cantiknya wajah cewek itu saat dia diam. Kukira aku udah berhasil melupakan betapa manisnya senyum kecil cewek itu saat dia bengong. Kukira, _kukira_ , aku udah berhasil melupakan perasaanku padanya.

Sialan, perasaan itu malah memperparah keadaan!

Sambil memantapkan hati, aku berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas. Cewek itu nggak menoleh sama sekali, kemungkinan malah nggak sadar dengan keberadaanku di sana. Aku menghela napas pelan, berusaha memanggilnya dengan suaraku yang sejak tadi nggak mau keluar. Kayaknya efek kebanyakan latihan sama Gil. Ya, pasti itu.

"Putri..."

Cewek itu spontan terlonjak mendengarku memanggilnya. Buset, separah itukah suaraku? Serak-serak basah mirip hantu, gitu? Atau gimana? Kenapa dia kelihatan kaget banget melihatku ada di hadapannya? Padahal, tadi dia kan, yang memintaku menemuinya di kelas ini sekarang? Apa cewek itu lupa?

Aku menatap langsung mata cewek itu, dan otomatis jantungku kembali berdebar gak karuan. Kini bahkan debarannya terasa lebih kencang daripada sebelumnya. Gila! Satu kali tatapan dari cewek itu aja berhasil bikin aku sebegini konyol, gimana kalo dia mulai buka mulut, ya?

"Apa?" bentak Putri sambil memelototiku. Lah? Aku salah apa lagi? "Jangan abis-abisin waktuku. Aku banyak pekerjaan, tau?"

Loh? Tadi kan, dia yang memanggilku ke sini? Kenapa dia jadi marah-marah padaku?

"Tapi lo yang manggil gue ke sini," jawabku dengan wajah keder dan nada memelas. Wajar lah, namanya juga baru diputusin―secara sepihak oleh Yang Mulia Putri Badai dong, aku mana rela mutusin dia andaikan kita beneran pacaran―lalu pas ketemu lagi langsung dibentak-bentak. Siapa yang gak sakit hati, coba?

Raut wajah Putri spontan berubah, dari jutek bonus pelototan jadi agak lembut dengan tampang semi-blo'on. Oke, apa-apaan tampang itu? Jangan bilang kalau dia lupa tadi sudah mengajakku bertemu di sini? Rasanya sakit banget mengetahui kalau dia sampai melupakan aku cuma gara-gara galau gak jelas di jendela tadi. Yah, meski aku gak tahu juga sih, apa yang jadi bahan galaunya.

Eh? Tapi jangan-jangan memang aku yang salah?

"Apa gue salah waktu?" tanyaku sambil mengerutkan alis. Aku rogoh sakuku sebelum melanjutkan, "Sori, gue pikir sekarang. Kalo memang bukan―"

"Sudahlah!" potong Putri sebelum sempat aku mengambil dan memeriksa ponselku. Kayaknya memang aku salah waktu, ya? Putri kelihatan marah banget soalnya. "Mumpung sudah ketemu, kita selesaikan saja semuanya!"

"Selesaikan apa?" tanyaku sambil menaikkan sebelah alis. Cewek ini ribet banget, sih? Seingatku, semua urusan yang berhubungan dengan kami berdua sudah selesai sebelum aku memutuskan untuk pindah kelas. Kenapa sekarang dia bertingkah lagi? "Memangnya ada sesuatu di antara kita yang perlu diselesaikan?"

"Ya ada dong!" jawabnya dengan muka angkuh dan nada nyolot. Ternyata nggak bertemu denganku lumayan lama nggak mengubah Putri jadi cewek yang lebih anggun. "Aku hanya ingin tahu satu hal. Aku harap kamu mau jawab sejujurnya."

"Tentang apa?" tanyaku agak waswas. Bagaimana kalau dia menanyakan soal hubunganku dengan Nikki? Oke, hubunganku dengan Nikki memang bukan hubungan yang sama dengan hubunganku dengan Putri, tapi tetap aja, kalau misalkan dia sampai menanyakan ke arah sana, aku ... aku ...

"Tentang apa yang kamu lakukan di rumah OJ waktu kami pulang."

"Oh, itu." Spontan aku menghela napas lega. Tadinya kukira dia akan menanyakan perihal hubunganku dengan Nikki. Aku memang bisa berbohong sih, tapi kan nggak enak rasanya kalau harus membohongi Putri untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Apalagi dia sudah pakai embel-embel jawab jujur. Mana bisa aku bohong soal itu padanya? Aku mungkin bejat, tapi bejat juga ada waktunya. "Kan lo juga tau waktu itu gue di toilet. Kebetulan gue rada mules abis ngobrol sama elo, jadi―"

"Nggak usah dijelaskan panjang lebar." Putri memotong kalimatku sebelum aku sempat menyelesaikan. Sial, tadi katanya minta diceritakan tentang apa yang aku lakukan di rumah OJ? Kenapa sekarang malah dipotong? "Lagian aku rasa kamu bohong."

"Bohong?" Aku tersenyum tipis. Mungkin ini saatnya menjebak cewek itu. Justru dia dan kawanannya kan, yang ada _apa-apa_ dengan datang ke rumah si OJ? "Memangnya lo pikir gue ngapain waktu kalian semua nggak ada?"

"Aku curiga, kamu rada naksir dengan mamanya OJ."

Aku melotot kaget. "Apa?!"

"Memangnya aku salah?" balas Putri sambil mengangkat bahu. Sialan, dia meremehkan seleraku! "Tipemu kan wanita-wanita yang lebih tua gitu. Waktu itu aku pernah memergokimu dengan wanita yang sepertinya akrab dengan keluargamu. Lalu waktu di rumah OJ, sepertinya kamu asyik menggoda mamanya OJ!"

"Enak aja!" semburku, tidak terima dibilang tipeku cewek yang lebih tua. Emangnya dia gak sadar kalau dia bahkan lebih muda dariku, tapi aku bisa suka padanya? "Memangnya kapan gue godain nyokapnya OJ?"

"Aku nggak akan nyalahin kamu." Putri kembali berkata dengan wajah polos, meski jawabannya nggak sesuai dengan apa yang aku tanyakan. "Mamanya OJ memang cantik dan ramah. Sementara kamu berusia tujuh belas tahun tapi mirip cowok berusia tiga puluh tahun, beliau kelihatan baru berusia dua puluhan―"

"Lo gila ya?" Gila karena aku pikir dia mau nanyain soal apa, taunya malah cemburu-cemburuan. Gila karena bisa-bisanya dia mengira aku suka pada nyokapnya OJ, padahal udah jelas aku sukanya sama dia. Lebih parahnya lagi, gila karena seenaknya dia mengubah umurku! "Mana mungkin gue kelihatan kayak tiga puluh tahun!"

Aku bisa melihat tampang Putri yang puas banget berhasil membuatku kalang kabut. Sial benar cewek satu ini. "Coba aja kamu ngaca kalo kamu nggak percaya. Tapi itu nggak penting. Yang lebih penting adalah, saat itu kamu berusaha menggoda mamanya OJ. Bener nggak? Ayo, ngaku!"

"Hei, gue emang bejat, tapi gue nggak sebejat itu, tau?" bantahku sambil menatap Putri dalam-dalam. Kalau mau bejat, seperti kataku di awal, aku juga pilih-pilih waktu dan orang. Kalau mau bejat, ya lebih baik aku bersikap bejat kepada Putri sekalian daripada nyokapnya OJ, 'kan? Apa coba untungnya buatku? Yang ada aku dipenjara oleh bokapnya yang pejabat itu. Ngeri, 'kan?

"Oh ya?" Putri memasang tampang blo'on yang super menyebalkan di mataku. Dia masih gak percaya, hah?! "Kalo gitu, kamu ngapain dong waktu itu? Aku yakin banget kamu berusaha pedekate sama mamanya OJ―"

Kesal, aku segera membekap mulut cewek itu sebelum dia sempat bicara macam-macam lagi. Lucunya, cewek itu nggak meronta bahkan satu kalipun. _Omaygat!_ Aku udah lupa betapa mungil kepalanya, sampai-sampai tanganku yang besar ini sanggup menutup separuh wajahnya. Kini, yang kami lakukan cuma bertatapan sebelum aku menegaskan satu hal.

"Jangan pernah nuduh gue sebejat itu!" bentakku kasar. Kalau sudah emosi lantaran dibilang tua ataupun suka cewek yang jauh lebih tua, aku emang nggak bisa mengontrol diri. "Lo tau sendiri, cewek yang gue suka cuma elo!"

Kukira dia bakal meronta sekuat tenaga atau minimalnya menggigit tanganku sekeras mungkin supaya bisa kembali bebas. Nyatanya, Putri nggak melakukan semua itu. Alih-alih berusaha menjauhkan diri dariku, dia justru diam sambil menatapku dengan tatapan nggak percaya. Apa dia masih nggak percaya akan perasaanku karena kami memihak dua pihak yang saling berlawanan? Gitu?

Mendadak merasa sakit hati, akhirnya kulepaskan pergelangan tanganku dari wajahnya. Putri tampak masih syok, meski tetap kelihatan _cool_. Wajahnya kelihatan jauh lebih normal daripada saat dia menuduhku pedekate ke nyokapnya OJ, dan jujur aja meski tampang normalnya sedingin es, aku lebih memilih wajah ini ketimbang wajah polosnya saat dia menuduhku suka tante-tante.

"Damian...," panggilnya pelan setelah kami selesai berhening ria. "Aku boleh tau siapa wanita itu?"

Aku menatapnya dalam-dalam. "Wanita yang mana?"

"Wanita berambut panjang yang datang ke rumahmu waktu itu."

Aku mengerjapkan mata, berusaha kembali ke alam sadarku. Nyaris saja tadi aku meratapi nasib perasaanku yang tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, tapi lebih mengenaskan daripada itu. Aku mengernyit heran, bingung mengapa Putri yang _seharusnya_ tahu soal wanita itu, justru bertanya kepadaku. "Memangnya lo nggak kenal?"

Putri membalas tatapanku dengan tatapan yang sama herannya. "Nggak."

"Oh, begitu."

Mendadak aku merasa bodoh. Buat apa Putri nanya siapa orang itu kalau dia emang kenal? Sekarang aku malah membuat identitas orang itu terbongkar.

Ah, sudah kepalang tanggung! Mau bohong juga percuma! "Beliau itu ... nyokap angkat gue."

"Nyokap angkat?"

Putri bener-bener gak tahu soal ini, ya?

"Ya," jawabku sambil mengangguk. Percuma juga aku tutup-tutupi, toh, Putri sama sekali nggak mengenal orang ini. "Dari kecil gue udah nggak punya bokap. Nyokap gue yang membesarkan gue dan kakak gue dengan susah payah. Gara-gara dulu terlalu keras bekerja di pabrik, nyokap gue sekarang sakit-sakitan. Lebih parah lagi, kakak gue pake hamil di luar nikah segala. Abis ngelahirin, dia ninggalin _baby_ -nya ke nyokap gue, lalu kabur entah ke mana. Waktu itu gue nyaris DO demi ngegantiin nyokap gue kerja. Tapi, lalu beliau muncul."

Oke, kenapa aku jadi membahas masa laluku yang rada pahit itu? Biasanya aku nggak pernah sembarangan cerita ke orang, tapi kenapa hanya dengan dua kata "nyokap angkat" yang ditanyakan Putri itu aku bisa cerita sebegini panjangnya?

Sepertinya aku udah jatuh terlalu jauh kepada Putri.

"Apa ini yang kamu maksud soal utang budi?"

Aku syok, sangat syok sampai tidak bisa menahan tubuhku untuk sedikit terlonjak. "Hah?"

"Kamu pernah bilang kamu berutang budi pada seseorang, karena itu kita akan terus berada di pihak yang berlawanan. Apa ada kaitannya dengan nyokap angkatmu itu?"

Buset! Nggak salah memang cewek ini disebut-sebut sebagai putri sempurna. Bahkan analisisnya saja tepat sasaran banget!

"Ehm, soal itu, gue, ehm..." Aku gelagapan, bingung harus menjawab apa. Berbohong, entah kenapa nurani ini berkata jangan. Berkata jujur, jelas gak mungkin!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan dari arah―

"Lapangan futsal!" seruku dan Putri bersamaan.

Kami segera berlari layaknya orang kesetanan menuju lapangan yang dimaksud. Oke, aku memang merasa seperti orang kesetanan, tapi Putri bahkan jauh lebih parah daripada aku. Dia berlari dengan cepat tanpa memedulikan apa yang diterjangnya. Iya sih, badannya jauh lebih kecil daripada aku sehingga gerakannya jauh lebih gesit pula, tapi sungguh, lari Putri benar-benar abnormal. Anehnya, dia masih saja kelihatan cantik dan berwibawa.

Aku dan Putri akhirnya berhasil tiba di kerumunan. Putri segera menerobos masuk, mulai mengendalikan situasi bersama konco-konconya yang lain. Aku memutuskan untuk tetap berdiri di belakang bersama Gil yang tampaknya berpikir nggak-nggak soal aku dan Putri.

"Lo jangan salah sangka dulu, Gil, gue―"

"Ya nggak, Damian?"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku, kaget ketika namaku tiba-tiba dipanggil oleh suara yang familiar banget di telingaku. Ketika melihat mata Putri serta orang-orang lainnya semua tertuju kepadaku, barulah aku sadar apa yang sedang dibicarakan.

 _Rencana Nikki yang ini sukses lagi._

Aku menatap Putri lalu mengangkat alisku, mengikuti skenario buatan cewek ular itu, si Nikki maksudnya, sambil berusaha menahan diri. "Kenapa lo nanya gue?"

"Kan tadi kita berdua ada di dalam kelas."

"Gue tau gue ganteng," balasku dengan suara muram. Sumpah, aku nggak tega banget melihat wajah Putri saat ini. Dia pasti semakin membenciku setelah ini. Biarlah, aku sudah pasrah. "Tapi lo gak usah ngimpi gitu, Put. Kita gak pernah barengan kok. Gue tadi lagi latihan musik bareng Gil. Ya nggak, Gil?"

Cowok yang lebih pendek dariku itu sempat keder ketika mendadak semua fokus ada padanya. Dia juga tampak _nyaris_ menuntut penjelasan kepadaku mengenai apa yang dia lihat tadi; aku datang bersama Putri. Untungnya, yang ia ucapkan justru, "Ya sih, tapi―"

"Nah, kan?" Buru-buru kupotong perkataan Gil sebelum ia sempat mengumbar kisah bahwa tadi aku izin pergi ke toilet dan kembali bersama Putri. Terang banget rencana ini bakal gagal kalau begitu jadinya. "Kenapa lo pake bohong sedang bersama gue segala? Apa ada yang lo tutupi?" Aku menarik napas pelan sebelum mengucapkan kalimat terakhir yang _memang_ harus kuucapkan berdasarkan rencana kami. "Atau elo yang udah mencelakai Bima?"

Putri menatapku tidak percaya.

 _Maaf, Put, gue harus ngelakuin ini demi kebaikan orang-orang dan kebaikan kita berdua. Supaya ... gue bisa membelot di saat mereka lengah. Pasti lo benci sama gue sekarang. Gue emang bodoh ... karena udah ngelepas satu-satunya cewek yang gue sayang._

 _Dan elo juga bodoh Put, karena bisa suka sama cowok kayak gue._

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N.**

WAHAHAHA, AKHIRNYA SELESAI! *tebar confetti* *pasang banner* *angkat piala* /BUATAPA

Ini bener-bener perjuangan setengah mati, sambil buka-buka novelnya liat dialog mereka, sambil mikirin tampang Damian dan sudut pandang Damian yang nggak seeksis Putri pun Erika (iyalah, dia mah bakal ngamuk kalo jadi figuran), juga sambil mikirin pemikiran Damian yang jahat tapi berusaha ngedukung Putri. Pokoknya gitu lah, pusing emang sama Damian, mah. /heh

Kalo ada yang merasa familiar dengan cerita ini, jelas karena aku memang cuma menceritakan kisah yang sama dengan sudut pandang yang berbeda. Seperti yang kubilang sebelum mulai cerita, fanfiksi ini _based on Sang Pengkhianat (Omen 6) halaman 209-218_.

Oke, mungkin sekian cuap-cuapnya kali ini XD

Ditunggu komentarnya~ (/.\\)


End file.
